1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a state machine controller, and more particularly pertains to a state machine controller which can be used for fetching data for a real-time computer image generation system and which provides valid data for each clock interval of a system control clock, thereby avoiding discontinues or bubbles in the data processing operations of the system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The state machine controller of the present invention is particularly useful for implementation in an interpolator or a fetch machine in a computer, real-time image generating system as disclosed in Bunker, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,365.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,365 discloses a computer image generation system which is capable of generating complex objects in real-time for display on video displays. The computer video image generating system includes a computer memory having three dimensional object data stored therein. The system employs an advanced object generator for retrieving and processing the object data for output to a span processor for controlling the pixel-by-pixel video output signal for a video display. The advanced object generator includes a translucency processor, an edge-on fading processor, a level of detail blending processor and a bilinear interpolator for texture smoothing. The disclosed system utilizes interpolators and fetch machines which can be implemented by the state machine controller of the present invention.